The Stairwell
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Three of the quads want to be part of the gang that hangs at the starwell. There is just one problem, Ricky. How will the other three get to be those cool kids? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and Nick's Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn in any way.

* * *

Three of the Harpers are smiling as they are now one the cool kids sitting on the stairwell with the other cool kids that are sitting or standing at the very same stairwell. Spite the fact Ricky was causing them the chance to do so in the past by his nerdy outfits and having a briefcase. Now they are talking to one of the coolest kids in school named Trey. After all he is the leader of the pack.

It was Trey's job who can and can't be part of the grope. Each of the three Quads swear to secrecy to Trey on how they became one of the pack. In fact he had hand picked everyone that was with him and the three new members. Well the ones that passed his test anyways. Nicky, Dicky and Dawn was desperate enough they would have done anything that was asked of them.

If they haven't they wouldn't be sitting on the steps with Trey and his gang in the first place. A few days before this the three of them did beg to be part of the gang to Trey and he did see how deepest the three where and could use this to his advantage. First he thought Dicky would be the easiest. He still was deciding once he set one of his guys to do a job for him.

* * *

**Dicky**

* * *

Dicky was just looking at the cool kids sitting and standing on the steps as he made his way to his locker. He so wanted to be part of that grope. A few times he went to them begging to be one of them on hopes Ricky wont be the cause of him not being one of the gang. When he opened his locker he saw a note. He picked it up and read it.

I know what you want and I can give it to you. Meet me by the stairs where Trey and his gang hang out today after school. 3:45 to be exact. Don't tell anyone including your fellow quads.

Dicky looked around and quickly to see who could of slipped the note in his locker before quickly eating the note like he was a spy. Trey saw this and just shook his head with a small smile. During school Dicky was trying to pay attention, even if it wasn't his strong suit regardless if he gotten that note or not.

When it finally came time Dicky made sure no one was following him. As he went into secret agent mode. Once at the steps he saw Trey just standing there on one of the steps as he was leaning agents the raling.

"Oh hey Trey. Don't mind me I'm just waiting for someone."

"Yeah that would be me. So you had said you would do anything to hang around this stairwell. Is that still the case?"

"Most decently."

"Good to here that. Now come with me."

The two went up the stairs on the landing and stopped. Trey just smiled at the cute blond boy. He knew no one will be coming down the hallways to these stairs and took a deep breath before putting step two into infect.

"Remove your shirt."

"Ok."

Dicky quickly did it like it was nothing. Soon Trey placed his hand on Dicky's chest and started to rub it. Dicky just smiled. Normally girls wanted to touch his chest but he had no problems if Trey wanted to do it too. Soon Trey's hand went lower and went into Dicky's pants. Dicky's eyes went wide once Trey grabbed hold of Dicky Jr.

Before Dicky could say anything his lips was soon pressed agents Trey's. Dicky wondered what it be like to kiss a boy now he knows and he kinda likes it. As the kissing went on Trey was jacking off Dicky to the best of his abilities given the room he has in Dicky's pants. None the less Dicky moaned into the kiss.

Trey wanted to see how far he can push things. He removed his hand and unbuttoned Dicky's pants and pulled them down. Dicky's dick looked just a little bit bigger then it felt in those pants of his. Dicky at this point did not care if someone came and saw what was going on. Trey took out his phone and took a pic of Dicky before putting it back into his pocket.

Dicky did not know why Trey took a photo of him like this. Maybe to see all of him. Dicky just smiled at that idea and made his dick twitched. Trey soon found himself on his knees sucking away on Dicky's dick. The young boy moaned on getting his first blow job. Sure he would lie and say it wasn't. Since it was his first he thought all blow jobs where this great.

Trey soon stopped sucking and got up and took a cup out of his bag and gave it to Dicky. Dicky was confused until Trey explained what he wanted him to do with it.

"Cum into it."

Dicky soon started to jack off as Trey started to record the action. For some strange reason this turned Dicky on knowing he was doing this in front of someone. But he did not know if it was because he was in fact being watched, recorded, or both. Dicky just went faster on his dick as one of Trey's hand's slipping inside his own pants and jacked off as he kept recording the action.

Dicky was quickly on edge and soon shot a very good load into the cup. Trey slowly stopped jacking off and smiled at the amount of cum Dicky shot.

"Now drink it."

Dicky smiled and did just that. It wasn't the first time Dicky tasted his load and it wont be the last. Once it was all gone Dicky handed the cup back to Trey after he put his phone away. Once the cup was in his hand the two kissed once again. Trey was able to taste what Dicky tasted like and loved it. The kiss soon broke and the two smiled.

"So am I in?"

Not just yet you just have to do a few more things first." Trey soon took out a butt plug out of his bag. "Suck on this."

Dicky soon started to suck away on the object as Trey manged to get behind Dicky. Dicky soon felt his crack getting wet. He thought Trey was making out with his ass. It felt odd to the boy but he did enjoy the feeling as Trey kept making out with his ass. Trey pulled apart Dicky's ass to him a little bit better. Dicky just moaned at the feeling as he was being rimmed. Trey though it was good enough to move to the next part of his plan. He soon stood up and smiled at Dicky as he continued to suck on the butt plug.

"Ok you can stop sucking on it so you can slide it into your ass. Once in just leave it in your ass until I tell you other wise. Then once it in your ass you can put your cloths back on and leave. But remember don't say a word to anyone."

Dicky nodded and did what Trey asked him. As he slid the butt plug in he saw Trey leave. Having something in his ass felt weird but hope this would be all worth it. Luckily he taken a shower today as no telling what would have happened if Trey found out. The Next day at school Dicky got the same note like yesterday and once he was at the spot Trey smiled waiting for him. The two where soon on the landing and Trey was doing the same thing he did yesterday. However this time Trey did not stop sucking Dicky. He kept going and going as Dicky moaned. At one point Dicky started to face fuck Trey. Trey for one did not mind.

Dicky was soon on edge and ended up shooting his load into his mouth. Trey quickly swallowed every shot given to him until it was all gone. Trey soon stood up and the two began to kiss. When the kids broke Trey removed his shirt and placed Dicky's hand onto his chest. Dicky was getting hard again as his hand was moving down Trey's chest. Dicky's hand was pushed inside Trey's pants. Dicky realized the boy was going commando. Trey left his hand on top of Dicky's. This was indeed not the first time he touched a dick. However this was no accident. Trey just looked into Dicky's eyes as he took out his phone before pulling down his pants.

"Get on your knees and suck me just like I did you."

Dicky just smiled and dropped to his knees and started to suck Trey's dick. All the while he was being recorded. Trey began to moan form Dicky's first time sucking a dick. He was doing a better job then most of Trey's gang when they first suck his dick. Trey was getting on edge and did not want to cum just yet. He soon slid his dick out of the cute boy's mouth.

"Strip let me see that body of yours again. This time let me see that ass."

Dicky having fun quickly did what he was told while still being recorded. Trey's dick twitched seeing that Dicky was hard. He was going to like this boy in his gang. Once Dicky showed off his ass Trey smiled seeing the butt plug was still in his ass.

"Lean agents the wall"

Dicky did so with his ass facing Trey. Trey was soon on top of Dicky and rubbed his chest before Jacking off the cute boy. As he was doing so he was sliding in and out the butt plug causing Dicky to moan more. Once it was all the way out Dicky for some reason wanted it back in. When he felt something go in his ass he thought it was the plug again. However this felt different. It was longer he slowly realized it was Trey Jr. Sliding back and forth into his ass. Dicky monad even more. Trey slowly fucked away while jacking of Dicky. Trey was still recording the action.

"You love this don't you Dicky."

"Yes" Dicky monad.

"You want me to go faster."

"Yes please give it to me."

Trey smiled and started to fuck away. The two boys moaned as the fucking went on. Thanks to Trey's jacking him off and having a dick sliding back and forth into his ass Dicky was on edge. Dicky could no longer hold back and shot his load. Most of hit the wall while some dribbled onto Trey's hand. Still not wanting to cum yet pulled out of Dicky's ass and slid back the plug into Dicky's ass.

"Keep that in you until I tell you otherwise. Now suck me off again. I want to cum in that cute mouth of yours. Then you be in."

Once Dicky swallowed Trey's load both boys got dressed. But it was Trey who left first. Dicky smiled as he was now one of the cool stairwell kids.

* * *

**Dawn**

* * *

Dawn had also gotten a letter in her locker on the same day that Dicky gotten his first letter. However her letter was different.

I know what you want and I can give it to you. Meet me at Get Sporty by the diner today after school. 4:30 to be exact. Don't tell anyone including your fellow quads.

Dawn looked around like Dicky did but unlike him he did not eat the note. As the school day went on all she kept thing about was who sent the note. Dawn wanted to tell her brothers but this was her chance to be the cool kids by the stairwell. When the time came she saw it was Trey enjoying a slushie. After all he needed one after what happened a few minuets ago.

"Hey Trey so I take it you sent me this note?"

"Yup. Do you still want to be part of my little gang?"

"Yes I so would."

"Are you willing to do anything?"

"I believe so."

"Good now let's go somewhere more privet."

They where soon alone and Dawn was a little nervous and Trey could tell. "You can stop at any time, but it just means you won't be sitting by the stairwell."

"Well ok."

Trey wanted to do this at another stairwell to make it more symbolic but he did not want to be in the school longer then he had to be. Also the fact he wanted to get this over with so the three of the Harpers would stop bugging his gang and himself.

"I'm going to give you a choice. You can show me your breasts without the bra. Or you can show me your pussy."

Dawn did not see this one coming. She was thinking on what to do. If she showed off her breasts it will give her points. However showing her pussy may give her more. Then she thought maybe at some point she would end up naked anyways so why not start off with the most points. Dawn took a deep breath before pulling down her pants and panties. Her shirt was just low enough that it was above her pussy. Trey smiled and walked up to her. His hand was soon on her pussy and just like Dicky he placed his lips before a word could be said. Dawn moaned into the kiss as Trey rubbed her pussy. Dawn can't believe this is happening. After rubbing it for a bit the kiss broke and two fingers slid into her hole.

She had to grab something to stable herself but the closest thing was Trey. She held on to his shoulders as he continued to finger fuck her. His other hand was on her belly and was moving up in Dawn's shirt. Dawn knew what was going to happen next. In no time she felt Trey's hand on her covered up breasts. He gave them a nice squeeze before moving on to the next. Dawn did not need to be told what to do.

She let go of Trey's shoulders as she removed her shirt while her pussy was still being played with. Trey moved his hand down off the bra so Dawn can remove it. Once her breasts where free Trey leaned over and began to kiss and suck on them. Dawn moaned even more as Trey worked on her body.

It wasn't long until she squirted onto Trey's hand and onto the floor. He soon removed his hand from her pussy and licked his fingers. He smiled and stepped back. He soon took his hard dick out and shook it at Dawn. She knew what he wanted and soon she was jacking him off. Trey just moaned as he watched Dawn's hand go up and down on his dick. He soon stopped her and steeped away.

"I want to watch you play with your pussy until you squirt."

Dawn did just that as Trey took his phone out and started to record. Dawn just moaned as she not only played with her pussy but her breasts as well. While recording Trey went into his bag and pulled out a empty cup.

"Squirt into this then drink it."

Dawn thought it was strange but she really wanted in. She stopped playing with her breasts and took the cup as she continued to play with her pussy. After a few rubs of her pussy Dawn was on edge and ended squirting into the cup and drank her pussy juice. Dawn was glad that it wasn't much in the cup as she swallowed. Trey saved the video and put his phone back into his pocket and he soon pulled out a butt plug.

"Just one more thing for today. Suck on this until I say other wise."

Dawn sighed and sucked away on the butt plug as Trey got behind her and started to rim her ass. She soon moaned as her ass was being eaten out. As Trey rimmed her ass he stared to play with Dawn's pussy once again. In no time Dawn had squirted a third time. Trey used his wet fingers and slid it in Dawn's ass causing her to moan more. She knew what will happen after she stops sucking on the plug. Dawn turned out to be right as she ended up with the butt plug in her ass and gotten the same instructions Dicky got. The next Day Trey and Dawn where back in the room. This time they where both naked with Dawn on her knees sucking away on Trey's dick. Trey just moaned as she did her best to suck him.

"I'm going to shoot."

Dawn really wanted to be part of this gang and just kept sucking away until Trey shot his load into her mouth. She ended swallowing all of his load. Trey soon went on his knees and made out with Dawn tasting himself. Once the kiss broke he sucked on her neck and soon was sucking on Dawn's breasts.

Dawn just moaned as she was now on her back as Trey ended eating her pussy out. Her hands where on the back of his head. He kept expertly eating dawn out until she squirted. Trey kept eating Dawn out until she squirted a few more times. He soon removed Dawn's butt plug and used Dawn's pussy juice as lube on his dick.

Trey slid his dick into the gapping ass and started to fuck away. Both moaned as Dawn was losing her virginity. Dawn was at least glad only her ass was being fucked and not her pussy. While bring fucked in the ass she rubbed her pussy with one hand and played with one of her breasts with the other. Trey was soon on edge and it wasn't long until he shot his load into her ass. Trey pulled out and soon put the butt plug back in her ass. He soon got up and smiled at a naked Dawn who was catching her breath.

"Congrats Dawn your in. See you tomorrow at the stairwell."

Trey got dressed and left the room as Dawn closed her eyes and alone with her thoughts. She just smiled knowing she was chosen to be one of Trey's crew. She did feel bad that her brothers where not be able to be with her, however she pushed those thoughts out of her head.

* * *

**Nicky**

* * *

Dicky was just looking at the cool kids sitting and standing on the steps as he made his way to his locker. He so wanted to be part of that grope. He even bribed them with his cooking, but to no advale.

When he was at his locker he found a note in his locker he soon opened it up. I know what you want and I can give it to you. Meet in your backyard at 5:30pm to be exact. Don't tell anyone including your fellow quads. Nicky did not know what that meant, and hoped what he thinks it is. He did his best to pay attention in class. He felt guilty keeping this a secret, but again it could be the very expansive pasta maker he wanted, but was confused on why not to tell anyone. Once he was home he was on edge as the time was getting closer and closer. When six came around he went out his back yard to see Trey standing there. Nicky was confused at first but quickly relised that this was about the stairwell.

"So Nicky are you all alone?"

"Well yeah actually. I am getting dinner ready when everyone comes home. Which be awhile. So what is this all about?"

"Do you still want to be by the stairwell?"

"Of cores I do."

"So would you do anything for it?"

"I believe so, yeah."

"That's good to know."

Trey stepped up to Nicky and took the boys hand and placed it on the growing budge. Nicky was another cute boy Trey liked as it showed with having a stiffly for him. Just like he did with Nicky's brother and sister Trey placed his lips on top of Nicky's before he got a chance to say anything. Nicky just moaned into the kiss. Nicky never thought his first kiss would be with a boy. He strangely liked it and even feeling the budge in Trey's pants. He too was becoming hard. Trey was all on edge of the day he was having with Dicky and Dawn. So he wanted this to be quick. Also he did not know how much longer it would just be the two of them. As awhile could change. The two broke the kiss and Try smiled at Nicky.

"Strip I want to see you naked."

"Come again?"

"Well you can say no if you like it just means you wont join me and the others at the stairwell is all."

Nicky thought about it for a few seconds before taking off his shirt. Trey started to record. It did not take Nicky long to be fully nude outside since he had no socks and shoes on. Trey just smiled as he was even harder then earlier. Once Nicky was fully naked Trey stopped the recording and put his phone in his pocket. He walked closer to Nicky who was getting hard. Trey smiled and grabbed hold of Nicky's dick and jacked him off. Nicky started to moan. With his free hand Trey pulled down his pants down just enough to free his dick. He took Nicky's hand and placed it on his own dick. Nicky knew what Trey wanted and started to jack him off. As they where each jacking off the other they began kissing again.

The two moaned into the kiss and they soon broke the kiss. Trey let go of Nick's dick and Nicky did the same. Soon Trey was on his knees and started to suck Nicky. Nicky was once again moaning. As Trey sucked away he grabbed hold of Nicky's ass. Nicky was getting on edge and was not sure if Trey wanted a mouth full of cum or not. However Trey was an expert of sucking dick and knew Nicky was close. Trey stopped sucking Nicky and got up and went into his bag and pulled out the same cup that Dicky and Dawn used. Nicky was confused on why he was handed a cup. Trey just smiled as he put his dick away.

"I want you to finish the job and cum into the cup then drink your cum."

Nicky looked at the cup and back at Trey. He did not know if Trey was joking or not but did not want to take that risk. Nicky soon was jacking off as Trey grabbed out his phone and started to record. It really did not take long for Nicky to shoot off a load into the cup. He looked at his cum and put the cup to his lips. After he finished drinking his load he handed the cup back.

"Is that it, am I in now?"

"Not just yet just a few more things."

Trey reached into his bag again and pulled out a butt plug that was the same as Dicky and Dawn's. Now its Nicky's turn to have his very own.

"Suck on this."

Nicky took it and began to suck it. As he was Trey got behind him and went on his knees. Soon enough Nicky was getting rimmed. Nicky just moaned while being rimmed. He felt like he was going to cum again. After Trey thought Nicky was wet enough he told Nicky to hand over the butt plug and slid it into the boy's ass. Trey got up and told Nicky the same thing he told Dicky and Dawn before he left. The next day Nicky found himself on his knees sucking away on Trey's dick as he was jacking himself. It wasn't long until they both shot their loads. Trey leaned over and started to make out with Nicky. Once the kiss was broken Nicky was on all fours. The butt plug was removed and was replaced with Trey's dick. Trey started to fuck away as Nicky moaned.

This turned on Trey as he started to fuck faster and harder. More moans where coming out and it wasn't long until Nicky shot his load on to the grass. After Nicky shot his load Trey was not far behind. After a few more poundings he shot his load. He then pulled out and put back the butt plug.

"Your in."

* * *

The next day the three of the four quads where sore but they cant believe they where at the steps. They got their early as Trey requested. They kept their word and haven't said how they are now part of the crew. They where shocked to see each other but was happy they where in. They did not feel bad for Ricky as it was his fault anyways why they havent been at this spot until now.

Trey soon came down the stairs and smiled at them. He was getting hard already. Ricky soon came down the stairs as well. The three where shocked to see this. It was then reveled that this was part of Ricky's plan to see how far his fellow quads will go. He gave something Trey could not pass up to agree to this and that was keeping his secret that he needed help in math. It did not hurt that Ricky was the first quad to be part of the crew and he did not have to do any sexual favors. He just did it on his own while helping out Trey

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
